


making amends

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: just when alex thinks she's finally left the memory of her toxic home behind her, her younger brother comes to valhalla.





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Alex Fierro had a bad childhood was an understatement.

Alex Fierro had a _shitty_ childhood.

Her life hadn't improved till she had _died_ , which just proved her own point.

Oh, sure, there had been bright spots in her life before being an einharjar. There had been her grandfather, who _understood_ her, who had taught her the art and loved her and made sure she knew that who she was was anything but wrong.

There had been the pottery studio, where the people had all paid close attention to the pronoun buttons she wore and called her by those accordingly. Where she could always count on a warm place to sleep in the winter, or half of a sandwich when she was hungry. The pottery studio had been a haven where nothing bad had happened to her.

There was Adrian who lived with her on the street. Adrian, who was a trans boy and understood the dysphoria Alex sometimes felt, who could always keep her from self-hatred too deep. Adrian, who was her best friend and might have been something more if he hadn't been ripped away so soon.

And, a long time before her death, she had had two siblings who loved her. Miguel Avery and Esperanza Joy were two bright lights in her childhood. Miguel was two years younger than Alex and had thought the entire _world_ of her. Alex had been the big brother (and, late at night when their father couldn't possibly be awake, the big sister.) Alex had been the one who chased the nightmares away, who snuck him down to the kitchen and ate rainbow sherbet straight out of the gallon. Alex had been the one who distracted their father when he was mad, who had been the protector. Sometimes, late at night when Valhalla had been silent, Alex could still remember the way she would see her father and _know_ something was wrong. She could still remember being her brother's protector.

Her relationship with her sister Esperanza had been just as important, even if it had been secret. Esperanza was just a few months younger than her, and Alex's father had tried to use that to drive a wedge between the two girls. During the day Alex was the annoying older brother that no sister ever wanted.

But then night came and Esperanza would sneak into Alex's room and stuff a pillow under the door so that their father couldn't tell they were awake. Then Esperanza had unloaded whatever she was carrying- skirts or blouses, heeled boots that Alex wobbled around in until she got the hang of it. One precious night when they were thirteen, Esperanza had snuck her mother's makeup into the room and carefully taught Alex how to apply it, the same way Esperanza had been taught earlier in the day.

Alex didn't know what had changed, but one day it was almost as though a switch had been flipped in both of her siblings.

Miguel no longer reached for her when he was scared. He stood taller, his eyes hardening until he looked terrifyingly like their father, and he spewed venom and words sharp enough that Alex felt small, small enough to disappear.

Esperanza no longer snuck into her room at night. She would ignore Alex's knocks on her door, would stare at Alex as though she was _dirt._

 

And then their father kicked Alex out.

She wasn't even that surprised. Bitter and angry, but not surprised. And a big part of her was actually _relieved_. Loki had shown up and taught her how to make weapons. People in the street saw the anger simmering in her eyes and didn't cross her.

She was free, and she was safe, which was two things more than she had been at home.

And then she had died, and life had been _so much better._

She found a best friend and protective older sister type in Mallory Keen, an actual sister who loved her in Samirah. Halfborn and TJ were the annoying brother type and proud.

And she had fallen entirely, irrevocably in love with Magnus.

So when she heard that Floor 19 had a new resident and saw the word _Miguel_ on the nameplate of the previously -empty door, her heart dropped into her stomach.

It _had_ to be a different Miguel.

There was no way her luck was that awful, right?

* * *

  
Her luck was that awful.

She had caught a glimpse of him at the table where the newcomers sat and immediately placed herself where he wouldn't see her right off the bat.

He was unlucky enough to have been the only person chosen to be an einharji that night, and so Alex picked at her food, her other hand holding Magnus' hand in a death grip.

When the meal was over and their plates disappeared, Alex began to relax. Just a few more minutes and she could retreat to her room. Valhalla was _huge-_ if she was determined enough, surely she could avoid Miguel for at least a few years. Preferably a few centuries.

Helgi rose for attention, grinning when he confirmed all eyes were on him.

"We have one newcomer tonight, so let's hope his story is a good one!" Helgi looked over at Miguel and Alex did too, noticing the way he was drawing himself up, his eyes hardening and flickering back and forth as he tried to take in everything.

Helgi looked down at his clipboard, a broad grin spreading across his face.

"Miguel Fierro, huh?" He asked her little brother, who nodded tensely. " Well, I believe we have a surprise for you then! "

The hall fell silent, the few rows in front of them parting to give a clear view of Alex. Miguel's eyes latched onto her instantly.

Alex's next words fell into the lull of the expectant silence, effectively ending it.

_"Fuck."_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since she had seen him, but she could still read Miguel like an open book.

 

His jaw didn't drop at the sight of her- Fierros _never_ showed that much emotion, it was _weak_ to do so and father would be upset if he saw- but his hands tightened, his knuckles turning white as his jaw clenched.

 

Her heart ached for her baby brother. To everyone else he probably looked impassive, but it was so _obvious_ to her. Miguel was _terrified,_ he was angry, he was shocked. She should be down there, she should be _explaining-_

 

_Get a grip, Alex. He hasn't wanted you to explain things to him for a long time._

 

After staring her down for a moment (an endless moment when her grip on Magnus' hand loosened so he held on tighter, when she wanted to curl up and sob because she _missed_ her baby brother, but she couldn't do that she couldn't be weak right now), Miguel turned to Helgi and scowled.

 

"It's a highly unwelcome surprise, if you ask me."

 

And now Alex had to tighten her grip on Magnus' hand again because he _literally had one foot on the table_ and Mallory had pulled out her daggers, and the simple act reminded her that she wasn't alone anymore.

 

This wasn't Alex at fourteen years old, scared and alone and being forced out of the only house she had ever known. This was Alex, the forever-sixteen year old, straightening her head and narrowing her eyes, a lazy smirk/smile drifting across her lips.

 

She imagined that she looked more like Loki at that moment than she ever had.

 

"Well, brother dearest," She managed to say, "You don't need to be quite so rude. I know you hate me, but there's no need to twist the knife, don't you know?"

 

 _Anyone_ who had seen Alex Fierro on the battlefield knew that shit was probably about to go down, but Helgi clapped his hands together, looking positively fucking delighted.

 

"Sibling rivalry! This is going to make for quite the entertaining time!"

 

And then he grinned, a glint to his eye Alex didn't like, and she _knew_ Helgi was about to get her back for the time she had ripped part of his beard out.

 

"In fact, to make the night a little more entertaining, what do you say we compare the footage of each video? See if both siblings were truly heroic?"

 

Alex looked as total shock flitted across Miguel's features and forced herself not to feel bad for him anymore. He certainly hadn't felt the same for her in a long time. Although she wasn't keen on the idea of watching her own death again, Alex didn't protest, knowing it would only be more fun if she had.

 

_Blood and pain, fangs ripping at her and oh **god** it hurt, why did her mother want her to die, why did she send the wolves?_

 

_Pain and cold and being carried across Ginnungagap, total panic at the fact that she'd never die, never change, **your body isn't yours again you're wrong you're wrong you're WRONG-**_

 

She kept her expression carefully neutral, postponing her breakdown for behind closed doors, and settles into her seat, preparing to watch her brother die.

 

Miguel's video begins. He's walking, talking to Esperanza, and her heart catches in her throat as she stares at her baby sister.

 

Esperanza is eighteen now, like Alex would be, and god _damn_ but she is gorgeous. She's a beautiful woman like Alex always _knew_ she'd grow to be, and she's upset. Correction- Esperanza is _furious._

 

"I cannot fucking _believe_ Dad never let us know."

 

Miguel shrugs, a carefully passive expression on his face, and Esperanza (always with the high tempers, but she took her emotion and she flaunted it with a strength neither Alex nor Miguel ever had) starts yelling, taking his neutrality as permission to vent.

 

"She's our fucking _sister,_ Miguel! I was going to offer her a _home_ and she's been _dead_ for two fucking _years!!"_

 

Esperanza's voice cracks at the word _dead_ and Alex's heart breaks and melts at the same time.

 

_She still loves me?_

 

"I'm glad we never knew, actually." Miguel says and Alex's heart _shatters._ Esperanza opens her mouth to yell as they cross into an alleyway, but she's stopped by a gun levelled at her.

 

The man demands they empty out their money, but Miguel lunges at the attacker instead. Alex recognizes that, the fierce protectiveness on Miguel's face- it's the same protectiveness Alex always wore when Miguel was in trouble.

 

The fight is brief. Miguel and the masked man grapple for the gun, a shot hitting the wall. And then another shot goes off.

 

Esperanza starts screaming, _screaming_ and it takes Alex a moment to even understand.

 

" _YOU KILLED HIM, YOU BITCH, ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND, GOD **DAMN** YOU! _Miguel, Miguel _please hold on-"_

 

Police sirens sound in the background before the Valkyrie, behind the camera, extends a hand. Golden soul-version of Miguel takes it, scowling, and the screen fades to black.

 

Alex doesn't wait to be dismissed. She doesn't wait to hear all the comments Helgi will make. She turns into a hawk and flies away, flies up as many floors as she can before her wings start burning.

 

She lands, shifts to human and stumbles to the elevator. Once safely inside, she slides to the floor, hands shaking as she presses them to her face.

 

Tonight has been too damn much for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus wanted to leave the Feast Hall of the Slain the moment Alex flew away, but Mallory seized his wrist and forced him back into his seat.

 

In the background, Helgi was chattering something about protecting family, but Magnus couldn't give a shit as to what he was saying. Part of _his_ family was alone right now, and hurting, and he needed to go see her.

 

" _She needs a minute to herself to process this,"_ Mallory hissed at him almost inaudibly. " _And we have the **joy** of escorting Miguel back to floor nineteen, remember?"_

 

Funnily enough, it was the barely disguised rage in Mallory's voice that calmed Magnus down. He was reminded of how close Alex had grown to her in their two years since stopping Ragnarok. And now, thank the fucking gods, Helgi was done speaking.

 

His shield siblings still moved as one unit around each other. It would have been hard for anyone to miss the way they got up and moved down the stairs as a pack, stopping in front of Miguel.

 

The first thing Magnus noticed was how similar to his father Miguel looked up close, which brought back the pain that had flitted across Alex's face and how her hand had held onto his like it was a lifeline, like it was the only thing keeping her from falling to pieces.

 

Which brought back his anger, but that was alright, because he could see that every single person on his team was just barely containing rage.

 

TJ, who was the best at being the diplomat, stepped forwards and held out a hand.

 

"We're your hallmates on floor 19. I'm Thomas Jefferson Jr, but you can just call me TJ."

 

Miguel looked at him, his face completely unreadable before shaking TJ's hand.

 

"Miguel Fierro, but I'd assume you saw the whole debacle happen. Do any of you know Alex?"

 

The group shared a look before Magnus grinned.

 

"I'm Alex's boyfriend." He said, at the same time everyone else spoke up.

 

"Sparring partner," from TJ, "and we take pottery classes together."

 

"She's my best friend." Mallory said simply.

 

Halfborn shrugged, grinning. "We mainly talk shit together. Alex is the annoying little sister I never realized I wanted."

 

Magnus could almost see Miguel clam up, turn colder. He was suddenly and strongly reminded of the person Alex had been when she arrived two and a half years beforehand.

 

"Well, I don't know why you waste your time with a freak like her, but I guess it doesn't affect me."

 

Now it was Mallory's turn to be restrained, Halfborn closing his hand entirely around his girlfriend's upper arm as she unsheathed one of her daggers.

 

Magnus just barely managed not to wake up Jack to go after Miguel. Instead, he smiled tightly.

 

"Well, I'd much rather waste my time with a freak like her than an asshole like you. Just saying."

 

Miguel's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, but was fortunately cut off by TJ stepping in to avoid bloodshed.

 

"Anyhow!" He said hastily, shooting a _back-down_ look at Magnus, "It's the job of your hallmates- or shield siblings- to take you back to your room on the first night. You'll probably want to get a good night's sleep and all, seeing as team combat is tomorrow."

 

This fortunately ended any fight brewing, which doubtlessly would have ended in bloodshed.

 

Miguel followed them to the elevator set, silent for the most part, occasionally asking questions about the hotel.

 

When they stopped in front of the door that simply read _Miguel,_ the boy touched the _dagaz_ rune to it. The door swung open and Miguel stepped inside before turning around, an unreadable look on his face.

"Is Alex... happy here, with you guys?"

 

"Yes." Magnus said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a girlfriend to check on."

* * *

Alex sat at her pottery wheel, staring at the remains of the broken vases.

 

She knew she had went to the wheel to make some pottery, to help, but she didnt have the energy to.

 

_Her brother was here in Valhalla. Her brother still hated her guts._

 

She felt like she was twelve years old again, like everything that she was had been twisted out of her and spat on.

 

There was a knock on the door and somehow Alex just _knew_ it was Magnus, so she called out a simple "come in."

 

He entered, looking around the room before picking his way carefully through the shards of clay till he was in front of her. He held out his arms wordlessly, somehow knowing what Alex needed, and she threw herself into them, bursting into tears for the first time in a long time.

 

Part of her was more embarrassed than anything, part of her mind was whispering very dark reminders ( _Fierros don't cry, don't let Father catch you, you're **weak** and you deserve every damn thing that happens Alexander-)_

 

But she couldn't- or wouldn't, she wasn't sure which- stop crying, and Magnus didn't pressure her to.

 

When she was all cried out she leaned against Magnus, her eyes half-shut with the exhaustion she felt.

 

"I knew he didn't like me." She said quietly, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see the reactions on Magnus' face. "He hasn't liked me since I was thirteen. I just... didn't know it would _hurt_ so much."


End file.
